Demon Princess
by DaRkAnGeL282
Summary: A demon princess arrives in the western lands. She has the one of the shikon no tama shards thus joining the battle between good and evil. Will she join Inuyasha or with Naraku?
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1 The Arrival Maeko woke up to see a morning sun rise. She felt disoriented. She didn't know why she was here or even how. She got up and her arm was stiff from sleeping upon it. She looked down and saw her shirt was dirty and torn by the sleeves. She saw a flash of a monster with five arms and three heads walking towards her. Then she came back. She still didn't understand. "Ku ku ku Are you alright." A voice asked. She looked up suddenly to see a man in a baboon suit in front of her. "Who are you." "I'm Naraku." "Where am I?" "In the Western Lands." Her memory started flowing back. She had just came back from Kendo practice and she saw her mother running towards her. "Maeko, hide now." She was confused. "Why mom." She then saw it. The monster had came at her and she saw her parents protecting her. They threw her behind a bush to distract it away from her. They had died for her. She remembers feeling anger because she knew she could help them. She felt like a coward hiding behind the bushes. She saw a dark shadow and then blacking out to wake up here.  
  
Naraku watched as her eyes glazed over. She's getting her memory back. He was the one who sent the yaoki so he could get to her. She was going to tip the scale his way with her helping him. Inuyasha was winning but with her he would win. He knew she possessed a shikon shard.. The mother gave it to her as a gift. How convenient of her he thought. He smirked once she turned evil she would be an advantage to him.  
  
Maeko looked up at the man. His head was down as if deep in thought. She got up and brushed of the dirt. She saw her katana beside her. She picked it up. "What do you want." She asked. "Why to help you of course and I want your shard." Naraku replied. She could feel his evil radiate off of him. "Just go away, I don't need your help and this belongs in our family." She said. Naraku came closer. "What family." Her eyes showed the sorrow she felt. Naraku walked slowly towards. "You will come with me." She saw an evil glare. He started crossing the clearing going towards her. She saw his shadow from the night's moon. The same shadow before her parents was killed. "You, you killed my family." She shouted at him. "It was necessary so you could come here." Naraku shrugged. "It was very easy I have my ways." She backed away from him. Tears started swelling back. This monster killed her parents. She unsheathed her sword she wanted revenge. She quickly ran to him and swung her sword. Naraku disappeared and all that was left was a mist. An illusion she thought.  
  
Naraku slammed his hand down on the floor. Damn girl didn't come. She figured him out sooner than he thought. Oh well just a minor set back. He will get her. He called forth his yaoki. "Go get her now." They yaoki flew towards the clearing on the other side.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru stood at the balcony of his castle. He was bored. "Sesshoumaru- sama, look at what I found." Cried Rin. She brought out large white flowers. "That's nice, Rin" he replied not even looking at the flower. Rin beamed up at him. She knew he didn't look but he could smell it. "Jaken take care of Rin. I will be going out tonight." Jaken grumbled why did he always have to look after the little brat. But Jaken was a good servant and did as he was told. Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and out the door to leave. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be bored tonight. He walked out under the night sky. He felt a gentle breeze lift his hair. He walked silently into the nearby forest.  
  
Maeko lay there stunned. That monster Naraku got away. She got up; she didn't even know where she was or when it was. She felt a cool breeze and shivered. She wished she could just have a warm fire to sit by. Suddenly a fire erupted by her. She gasped and crawled quickly away. She looked around to see who set it but didn't see anything. The clouds passed over the moon and it suddenly became very dark. She walked closely to the fire and found it very warm. She sat by it and hoped the night would end soon.  
  
The yaoki flew towards the girl. He could smell her even this far. His stomach growled. "She would be a nice feast." But he knew his master wouldn't like that. He looked down and saw a fire. "So nice of her to show the way." He dived for her.  
  
Maeko couldn't see anything. She hated it. But suddenly her eyes adjusted and she could see very well in the dark. She smelled the air and found a hint of something foul in the air. She looked up to see meters up a monster coming down on her. Diving quickly as he crashed down on the ground. The earth shook as he landed. He looked like a giant lizard. It was at least 3 feet taller than she was. She covered her nose. The smell was too much. The monster tried to grab for her but she dodged quickly. The yaoki saw she was very fast. He went to grab her again but she dodged. They kept at it and he still couldn't grab her. He quickly grew angry. Maeko unsheathed her sword and held a battle stance. The sword seems to glow an eerie red. "Little one, you're too frail and fragile to kill me," Maeko grew angry. Her swords suddenly glow redder humming in her ears. "I'm not fragile and frail you lizard." She quickly charged at him with her katana and took out a couple of fingers. Howling he grabbed his hand. "Wench you dare to hit me." He slammed his fist towards the ground. She flew back form the impact and fell down. She got up. Maybe she shouldn't have angered him. She got up and got ready for another attack. She saw he foolishly started tearing everything down and destroying everything. He needs to control his anger, she thought. She dodged his attacks easily. She waited and watched for the right time to get him. She saw his hand get stuck in a tree trunk. This was her chance she ran quickly jumping up and bringing her sword down suddenly he used his other hand and swatted her away. She got up and brushed herself off. She walked around him as he struggled to get his hand out, but keeping an eye on her. She raised her hand and a fire emitted towards him all came naturally to her. Using his arm to cover himself she quickly took the opportunity. She ran fast as lightning and jumped up bringing her glowing sword down. Her eyes widened. What just happen? She didn't know. She landed softly and watched the two halves fall down on the floor smoldering from the heat of her sword. She saw the flesh still sizzle then it caught fire. She could smell charred flesh taint the fresh air. She scrunched up her nose from the smell. She felt her sword and it felt cool to her even though it still glowed. She supposed she caused the heat. She felt another presence. She looked around but she didn't see anything. She walked towards a nearby pond and gazed at her reflection. She sheathed her sword back in her scabbard.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the battle take place within a tree's cover. She was a strange woman. As she looked up he saw her eyes which glowed a vibrant gold. Then in changed back to a deep grayish blue. His eyebrows rose, strange indeed. He smirked at least she knows how to use a sword and appreciate it. She got up and leapt towards him. He backed up a bit and she leapt past him to another tree. She sat on the tree trunk and her eyes seem to search for something. He could have sworn she saw him but he didn't see it register in her eyes. Maeko knew someone was out there. She was just too tired to fight another one. She figured if they were going to fight it would of came out be then. She caught its scent, a male. She lay down but she still held the hilt of her sword. Sesshoumaru watched as she held the sword ready for another fight if one came. He leapt to another tree back to his castle. He would confront her in the morning. 


	2. The Mysterious Youkai

AN: Well I don't own Inuyasha! All I have are recorded eps. :( Oh well but I do own Maeko..Yay!!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2 The Mysterious Yoaki

That morning Maeko woke up to see a dull gray sky. She got up quickly once again disoriented. Then she remembered last night's events. She got up and stretched out her muscles. She jumped down from the tree gracefully and landed without a sound. She was lost she didn't know where she was. She started walking and found a cliff facing east. At least I'll see the sunrise she thought.

Sesshoumaru walked out of his castle everyone still slept except him. He swiftly ran towards where the woman slept. As he got there he found she was gone. He followed her scent to the cliff. He watched her from the cover of the woods. "I know your there, just show yourself." She said. He came out and she turned around to see him. She could only think of three words to describe him, beautiful but masculine. 

"I advise you leave these lands." 

She shrugged. "I don't even know where these lands are. I don't even know who you are." She said. 

"I am Lord of the Western Lands." She figured this would happen with her luck. She heard a swift sound and she drew out her own sword to block his. "You should have taken my first warning seriously wench." Angered She pushed back with her sword. 

"Don't ever call me a wench." He saw her eyes transform from grayish blue to gold. Her sword also started to glow. He soon felt heat coming off of it. He felt his own sword heat up to burning his skin. He slashed at her. She met his slash with a block. He swung again. "Oh don't like my sword, too hot for you." She said. 

"Nothing is too hot for Sesshoumaru." He replied arrogantly. She rolled her eyes. He slashed again she went to block. It was just as he expected that with his other hand he pushed her forcefully. She stepped back and felt the edge and some rock stumble down. She looked down, a long drop she thought. He slashed at her while she was off guard and she blocked. He pushed her back. Bad mistake she thought as she flew down. Soon she heard the wind whistle through her ears and met up with the morning mist. She felt her eyes widen and could see far below. She felt her body stretch and soon she was a large dragon. They didn't call her people Dragon Clan for nothing. She felt sorrow sweep over her. She was the last one in her clan. She was slightly smaller than Sesshoumaru's true size. Her scales were white with gold tipping. She glided down and she pulled upward barely missing the ground by a few feet. Her wings flapped as she slowly gained altitude. She flew up and up flying felt so right and free. She flew up and met even with the cliff. She saw the lord had left. She flew up above the trees when she soon saw a silver blur through the trees. She caught up to him and saw he stopped within a clearing where a toad waited for him. She saw the side of his face and it finally dawned on her. He was Inutaisho's son. 

  
  


"Morning master!" Jaken smiled. Sesshoumaru just nodded his head not saying a word. He saw Jaken's eyes sparkle. "Master have you brought a pet home." 

"What are you talking about toad." He turned around to see what he was looking at when he saw a great dragon with golden eyes starring at him. How could that be he thought. The wind picked up to fearsome gales that swirled around the dragon. He saw her transform back to her human-like form. She dived towards him and their swords clashed. "Do you not just die." He said annoyed. 

"Not easily." She said. She heard in the distance a little girl coming. 

"Sesshomaru-sama brought a dragon to play with Rin." She smiled. 

"Rin leave." She pouted but was about to leave. Sesshoumaru didn't want Rin to see such violence then he scoffed at the thought. She knelt a couple of yards away. He could sense she was aching from the two battles. She looked down when he saw a necklace dangle from her neck. A shikon shard. He smirked no wonder a yaoki came after her. He saw Rin run towards her. "Are you hurt." She asked worried. 

"Rin come here."

"But she could be hurt Sesshoumaru-sama." He knew Rin already took to liking the stranger. "Can she stay with Rin Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked. She got up and she bowed her eyes starring at the ground. "I am the daughter of Ken and Miaka from the Dragon Clan. I come to fulfill my father's wishes. He asked that I come here to be of your services." 

"Jaken help her out." 

"But master." 

"Jaken now." Sesshoumaru blank expression watched her. She knew she was being watched. She wondered why she was brought here upon her father's wishes. She thought he was a heartless killer but evidently the little girl showed some mystery. She got up on her own and glared down at the toad. "I don't need your help." The toad only stared at her then glare back. Sesshoumaru just smirked and walked on. She followed him, she figured she was here for a reason and didn't know where to go. If he were going to kill her he would have done so by now. So she followed him and saw the little girl named Rin walked beside her and smiled. "My name is Rin. Are you going to stay and play with Rin? It's better than the stinky toad." Maeko laughed. 

"I'm Maeko." They walked on until she saw a large castle. She smirked it was the same size of her castle which is quite smaller than her father's but changed her expression to seriousness. They walked into the front entrance to a large entry. "Jaken take her to the guestroom. "

"I'm Maeko" she once again repeated hoping her would get the point. He just walked on. Jaken walked ahead and she followed. They passed many rooms and he stopped in front of a room. She walked in and saw it held a large bed and some chairs and sofas. She threw down her bad that held some of her clothes and other personal things. "I advise you take a bath." She saw Sesshoumaru in the doorway. She rolled her eyes and followed him to where a waterfall was. She watched it in awe. She went and placed her hand in the water and felt cold. "It's cold." She said. He merely walked away. She rolled her eyes. She concentrated and soon the water began to bubble slightly. Sesshoumaru turned around and saw the water steam. His eyebrows rose then he walked on. She undressed modestly and got in. It felt good to take a nice clean bath. She felt the water cascade around her. She sat down and relaxed against the back. Her back was to the doorway. As she finished up she saw someone placed a towel and a kimono on the edge. She dried off and put on the Kimono. She walked out to see Jaken walking to him. "Master said to go to the dining hall to eat." At least he treated his guest decently. She followed him and reached a massive dining hall. The table could have held fifty people easily. She saw Rin wave her over to where she sat. Which was also by Sesshoumaru and she sat down. She could smell the food. Her stomach began to grumble. But she waited until Sesshoumaru took the first bite then she began to eat. "Why are you here." He asked. "I'm here to be of your services to fulfill my fathers will."

"And," he said. 

"My father supported your father when he reigned and they were close friends when they were pups. Then he promised your father if he needed help he would be there and his next generations. Then Naraku came and he killed my father and mother also my younger sister for this." She raised her necklace to show the shikon shard. She saw his eyes harden. "Naraku, that bastard." She spat. She continued to eat silently as did the others. As she finished she saw Jaken stare at her. "What you looking at?" she asked. 

"Your clan is supposedly extinct."

"Not entirely extinct but endangered you stupid toad." Sesshoumaru said bluntly. She thought for a moment. She remember when she was younger her clan was prosperous but then they slowly dwindled away. She said. Rin grabbed her hand, "Let's go play." She said happily. The girl went out in the courtyard and dragged her along. She helped Rin gather flowers. Sesshoumaru watched from his balcony. He saw she had some beauty. She had long ivory hair with some streaks of gold. He guessed that she was at least 100 years old. She had an oval face and it had some markings that were gold in color on her arms and that were one thick stripes on each of her arms. However instead of a moon there was a half sun with fiery rays. He saw that she was in good shape. Her arms and legs were toned from training. She looked up and looked straight at him. He kept the same stoic face. She helped Rin finish up and they walked inside. He could hear Rin run up the steps towards his balcony. "Sesshoumaru-sama here's some flowers Maeko-chan help me arrange." He took them from her and gave her a nod. Her smile widened. 

"Rin go play with Jaken." She scrunched his nose and nodded. 

"Yoaki I have no need for your services here." 

"Yoaki Prince I was sent her by my father. I will follow his orders."

"I have no need for a woman service and Yoaki Lord. I now own these lands."

"I'm sure he meant in guarding and possible protection." 

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't need protection from a woman." 

"Oh, so the great Lord can take on Naraku on his very own." He knew he couldn't but he wouldn't admit it. As he was walking out he heard her say, "When did you become a full lord of the western lands?" She asked in curiosity. 

"When I mastered the Tenseiga." 

"How was that?" she asked. He then walked out of the room contemplating about it. Maybe he wasn't as heartless as I had first perceived she thought. 

  
  



	3. The Tenseiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but Takahashi Rumiko does. I was also wondering what the pairings should be. Any ideas, let me know! ^_^  
  
Ch. 3 Mastering the Tensaiga  
  
Sesshoumaru thought of how he mastered the Tensaiga. He remembered it as if it was yesterday. He was walking down a road when he heard a battle close by and he could smell his wretched half brother's scent. Being curious as he was he walked over to see who he was fighting. He saw his hanyou brother taking on a yaoki. He stopped watching in amusement. He saw his brothers wench look up and recognized him. He saw Inuyasha kill the yaoki a lower one at that. "Sesshoumaru what do you want."  
  
"Why the Tetsusaiga of course."  
  
"Not this again." Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru and he easily dodged it. They kept at this for awhile. During then Kagome watched but soon took out her bow and arrows. She saw that Sango was ready and Miroku. His brother never learns thought Kagome. At that time Rin came walking with Sesshoumaru's pet dragon. "Sesshoumaru-sama." She called. He quickly went to Rin's side.  
  
"Who's she?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"None of your business." He growled. He soon saw an arrow was pointed straight at his heart.  
  
"Just leave Sesshoumaru." Suddenly the supposedly dead yaoki got up and charged for Kagome. It caught her on the side with its claws glowing a yellow hue and soon red started spreading on her shirt. Surprised Kagome fell to her knees. Angered Inuyasha finally cleaved it in two. He sniffed the air. "Kagura." Soon they heard a sinister laughter. "Wench get out here and fight me!"  
  
Kagura came out from the forest elegantly and smiled. "She was a nuissance you know." she simply said. Angered Inuyasha charged not even noticing the weight of his new Tetsusaiga. "Dance of Blades." she said and saw him try to fight off her wind attack. She pulled out her feather and took to the sky. "Until next time, Inuyasha."  
  
He's pathetic, he can't even protect his own wench thought Sesshoumaru. He walked up to Kagome. He watched her as she started shaking from the poison then her cheeks turning bright red. She screamed and held her side and he knew she was in terrible pain. Inuyasha ran quickly to her aid but he soon saw her take one last shudder and lay still and silent.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. "Don't leave me!" Sango and Miroku gathered around her with tear filled eyes. Sesshoumaru watched as the underworld demons came to gather her. He felt an impulse vibrate in his body. No one deserves to die like that he thought. He unsheathed the Tenseiga.  
  
"What do you think your doing you bastard. It's your fault she's hurt." Said Inuyasha standing in front of him. He swiftly threw him aside and swung the Tenseiga. It glowed and her chest began to rise and fall steadidly,  
  
"He healed her." Sango gasped in surprise.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama saved Kagome-chan just like Rin." She clapped happily. The Tenseiga glowed once again and suddenly a glow emitted from his left shoulder then an arm appeared and healed his previous wound. The Tenseiga healed it, he thought. He truly mastered it because his pity to Kagome, a miko, it finally allowed him to master it. He no longer wanted the Tetsusaiga. Now he was the King of the Western Lands. Kagome woke up groggidly. "What happened?" she questioned.  
  
"Sesshoumaru healed you."  
  
"What?!" she cried surprised. Rin ran over and smiled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is the best isn't he?" Kagome smiled at the little girl.  
  
"My name's Rin, can I play with her." she asked Sesshoumaru. He watched her then left and headed for the trees. Every stared in amazement that Sesshoumaru was taking care of a human child. He watched from the sky as she played with Kagome. He saw her so happy with her and thought about leaving her in Kagome's care. He swooped down beside Rin. "Rin, I'm leaving you with her." he said without emotion. Rin looked up sadly and began to shed tears.  
  
"Rin," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama I know I'm not suppose to cry but I want to go with you." She ran quickly to his side and began wiping her tears. He nodded and turned and walked away. Rin smiled widely and waved to Kagome. "Bye Kagome-chan, Inu-chan, San-chan, and Miroku-chan." He came out of his flashback when Rin came running up to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama can Kagome-chan come visit so she can meet Maeko-chan?" he nodded and Rin set to work to make the invitation. Meako had watched him and knew he was pondering something. "Maeko-chan can you help me make the invitation?" Rin asked. Maeko nodded and soon was dragged along by the very energetic kid. As they finished a servant came and took it to be delivered.  
  
"Aki take this message to Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Hai." She said. She soon took flight to the air. Hawk yaoki, no doubt, thought Maeko. She wondered how many weeks that she was here. She thought for a moment, two.  
  
"Dinner is ready, Lord." He nodded and they all walked together to the dining hall. They saw steaming food placed at their usual spots. "I did some reading in my studies and found a white dragon symbolized royalty so are you a princess or queen."  
  
She merely nodded. "Yes, princess." He could sense sorrow take over her body. Yet she didn't show it but he could see it in her deep blue eyes. "We were once a highly prosperous kingdom. Then it slowly dwindled away taking my people with it." He saw her eyes glaze over while she reminisced. "Well, so much of that." She forced a smile at him hoping to changed the subject. "How was your coronation?"  
  
"Fine." He merely answered. She laughed.  
  
"I've seen one before they are far from fine they are boring." He nodded. He wondered when his wretched half bred brother would get here. 


	4. Inuyasha's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I owned Sesshoumaru though, hehe. Review!!  
  
Ch. 4 Inuyasha's Arrival  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome and wondered why they decided to go. So, the little girl invited them to stay but he had a feeling something was up. His brother must be plotting something.  
  
"Inuyasha I doubt he would want to kill you." Kagome reasoned.  
  
"I don't know about that." Sango said. Shippou nodded from atop Sango's shoulders.  
  
"And I agree, I think we should be very cautious." Miroku added. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Besides, wouldn't he just come over here to kill Inuyasha. I mean that's what he always did and the last time he was about to but was stopped by Toutousai. So maybe he'll come here to finish where he left off. It wouldn't be hard to find him because you could just smell him a mile away." Chirped Shippou. Soon he was on the floor with stars twirling around his head by Inuyasha's fist. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"He never learns." Commented Miroku.  
  
Kagome yawned. "Well I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." She muttered and went over to her sleeping bag. Shippou came out of his daze and bounded over to Kagome for protection.  
  
Later that night Maeko couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. It wasn't as if she needed it. Youkai didn't have to sleep all the time due to the fact they didn't tire so easily. She got up and decided to take a walk around the grand castle. She was roaming the halls when she heard running water. She wondered where that was from so she walked on to see a bathroom, which was made of a natural spring. Nice, she thought. She walked over to it and dipped her toes in. Then she was about to sit down when she saw a head rise with silver hair. She soon saw the back of Sesshoumaru. She almost blushed. She was going to leave so she wouldn't intrude.  
  
"What are you doing up." He said.  
  
"Couldn't sleep and when did youkai have to sleep all the time anyway." She simply stated  
  
"Taking a bath sometimes helps."  
  
"Are you trying to imply something?" She questioned. He gave her a blank stare and she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. She sat down on the tile. "I think I'll just sit here." She said. She swung her legs gracefully in the warm water. She watched the water swirl about in large circles. She could feel Sesshoumaru's gaze on her. "Well?" she questioned. "Why are you starring at me." She demanded.  
  
"I don't need a reason." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and got up maybe fresh air would help instead of this spring she thought. She walked over to the towels and dried herself off. She decided to go outside to the garden. She could hear him get out of the water and grab a towel. She walked out of the room, down the corridors, and over to the side doors and opened it to the early morning mist rolling in from the forest. She felt a chill run down her spine as she began walking towards the gardens. She looked up to the white moon and could tell the sun was about to rise. She saw the roses swaying in the cool breeze and their sweet smell permeating the area. She sat down on the bench and listened to the birds chirping. Her sixth sense pricked her suddenly and she had the eerie feeling someone was watching her. She looked all around but she saw no one.  
  
Naraku was watching her from the safety of his castle. She mesmerized him. The full moon made her hair glow in the night. He knew right then what he was going to do with her. He then heard a cold laugh echo in the hall.  
  
"So Naraku have you finally found another to dote upon." Kikyou said with disdain. He ignored her but she pressed on. "I say she doesn't have the makings to be your mate. She doesn't seem like the type to pull insidious plots on anyone. Almost angelic wouldn't you say?" she mocked.  
  
"Shut up Kikyou." He growled. He waved his hand and the image faded away. "What do you want." He demanded.  
  
"I came to see if you made any progress in killing Inuyasha. I can see you haven't and I would have better luck in killing him myself than you." She smirked.  
  
"Be patient Kikyou, he will fall right into my plans soon enough."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha grumbled as he walked beside Kagome on her bike. "Kagome, are you sure we should go?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I think maybe he's trying to make amends. Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah right, Sesshoumaru make amends that'll be the day." He scoffed. They finally reached past the plains to the forest surrounding Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
"Look, there's a path." Miroku pointed out. Everyone walked in with caution, not knowing what was hidden within this forest. "By the looks of it, we should be at Sesshoumaru's by tomorrow morning. They traveled into the silent forest. They reached a break and came upon a small village found in the heart of it. They walked up to a beautiful young woman to ask about their Lord.  
  
"Well we've never really seen him but he does protect us well." She praised. "Are you going to visit him. That would be such an honor."  
  
"I suppose you can say that." Sango said.  
  
"We could stay the night in this village, Inuyasha." Miroku added.  
  
"Yeah so you do palm readings to the local village girls." Sango said giving Miroku an accusing look.  
  
"Hey that's an honest living!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Please spare me." She said. They walked on down the path for the rest of the day covering many miles. Kagome saw a flowing river and decided to stop there for the night. She brought out her pot and ramen noodles for the group. It hit her then with a sudden force. She could sense the shikon shard was near. It was the last shard and they needed it before Naraku finished the shikon no tama. Who knew what evil he would unleash with the completed jewel.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to his balcony and watched the moon from his balcony. Something was tugging at him but he couldn't quite catch it. He gave up and he returned to his bed to lie down. Soon his eyelids began to feel heavy and he fell into a light doze dismissing it entirely.  
  
Early that morning Maeko went outside to practice with her katana. She felt the sweat on her forehead slide down her cheeks. She swung the blade with exact precision and cut the fruit in half then again and again. She swung her blade gracefully into combinations of swing. She continued her practice when she heard Rin calling. She finished up and went to see Rin. She went to her chambers and washed up. She had a feeling someone was coming to visit. Sesshoumaru awoke to see Maeko standing in the doorway.  
  
"Bout time you awoke." She smiled. "They will be here soon." He got up and but the rest of his armor on and walked over to her. She nodded and they both went down the corridor to the stair well then down to the entrance and waited. They saw Rin waiting patiently with the grumbling Jaken. A servant went up to Sesshoumaru. "Your guests are arriving. They will be here in five minutes." He nodded and watched the servant walk away to prepare for the feast.  
  
"Sesshoumaru who is it that's coming besides Kagome?" questioned Maeko.  
  
"My half brother, a priest, a youkai exterminator, a young kitsune,  
and a cat youkai."  
  
"Interesting group they have." She replied. Sesshoumaru could sense them close by and opened the large doors so he could go out and welcome them to his castle.  
  
A/N: What you guys think? Reviews please!!! 


	5. Confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. :(  
  
Ch. 5 Confused  
  
Kagome watched the large doors open gracefully. She saw a grand foyer and Sesshoumaru standing in the middle. He walked up to them.  
  
"I welcome you to my castle." She turned to look at Inuyasha he saw he was tense around his brother. His anger towards him was palpable.  
  
"You have a shikon shard. I demand you give it to me!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't need a shard to gain power maybe a hanyou such as yourself do." Replied Sesshoumaru coldly. Angered Inuyasha charged after him with the Tetsusaiga. He swung the large fang but was met with a katana. He saw a dragon curved around the hilt. Its eyes where filled with cold sapphire gems that seem to glare at him. Sesshoumaru still had his hand on his own sword's hilt. He could have blocked that hit easily.  
  
"Sesshoumaru doesn't have the shard. I do." Maeko said.  
  
"Give it to me." Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Maeko smirked. She concentrated and her sword began to glow a red aurora. Inuyasha soon felt the Tetsusaiga burn his flesh. Yelling he jumped back and held his burned hand. Maeko jumped up and flipped around and landed behind him. She swiftly drew her sword up and held it closely to his neck. "Looks like you could use some tips from your brother." She stated then chuckled.  
  
Kagome watched in amazement as it happened so quickly. She quickly drew her arrows and notched it into the bow. She knew if she let go she could easily hit Inuyasha. She saw also Miroku in a fighting stance and Sango. She saw in surprise as Maeko sheathed her sword and pats him on the back.  
  
"Not bad. I suppose. I can see some potential." She laughed. She bowed, "Taji Maeko." She saw Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Well I'm owe an alliance with your brother so I guess you too." She smiled. She walked away and stood by Rin.  
  
Kagome placed her arrows back but watched her cautiously. They all walked over to him and saw people standing off to the side. She wondered Sesshoumaru's mate? She looked up to see Sesshoumaru starring at her. Did he read minds, she thought somewhat frightened at the thought. She could feel her face warming. Then he turned away. "Please join us." They walked into a finely furnished room that looked out to his majestic garden. She saw the sunrays stream through the glass and she sat comfortably. As they all sat down Sesshoumaru finally introduced the stranger. "This is Princess Maeko of the Dragon Clan. She has journeyed here also to destroy Naraku." She saw Miroku gaze at her. She rolled her eyes here we go again. She watched Sango follow his gaze and saw her angrily scold him.  
  
Miroku walked over to the girl. "Princess Maeko would you honor me by bearing my children." Kagome saw she merely stared at him as if he was deranged. She also saw Sesshoumaru glare at him. She watched as Sango got up and slapped him in the head.  
  
"Sorry about that just ignore him." She said as politely as she could.  
  
Then the Princess started laughing. "You are so comical. I wonder what it would be like to travel with this group." Soon everyone joined in the laughter but Sesshoumaru just kept his stoic face. The tension was cut and they settled down not so nervous as before.  
  
"Well I'm Kagome and this is Shippou," she pointed at the little kitsune in her lap. "That's Sango and Miroku and that's Inuyasha." They all waved and said hi. A thought hit Kagome. Why did Sesshoumaru invite them here and why wasn't he trying to kill Inuyasha. She was completely bewildered. She also say Miroku and Sango have that same look. What was going on?  
  
A servant came into the room. "It's time to eat Sesshoumaru-sama." He got up and they all followed him in the dining hall. Kagome sat down and saw the table held a grand feast. Her mouth watered but she waited until everyone was sat. She saw Sesshoumaru grab some food. Then she too grabbed some food.  
  
Maeko watched them closely. They were rude humans but comical indeed. They didn't even bow to Lord Sesshoumaru. At least they waited for him to get the food. She began eating slowly but still observed the new guests. She heard Rin chat with Shippou. She seems to talk non-stop with him and she would clap when he would change shapes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everyone was done eating they went their separate ways. Maeko headed to the majestic garden. She sat down on a bench when she heard distant voices. She walked quietly toward it and saw that Kagome girl and another one were talking. They seemed a lot alike looks wise. She noticed one reeked of death and clay. She shook her head, so Kagome is the reincarnation of this one.  
  
Kagome watched Kikyou cautiously. "What do you want Kikyou?" she demanded.  
  
"I just came to say good luck.  
  
Kagome felt a flash of sympathy for the girl. She was caught in the middle, good and evil, and the living world and the dead. "What do you mean."  
  
"I don't need your sympathy. I just came to tell your Naraku is scheming a new plan."  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Kagome questioned. "You're the one who gave them to him." She scolded. Then she heard the bushes rustle. Then she saw Maeko.  
  
"Who is she?" Maeko demanded.  
  
"This is Kikyou." Replied Kagome.  
  
"What does she want. She wasn't a guest. She needs to leave." Kikyou glared at her. She notched an arrow and aimed at her.  
  
"Wait Kikyou." Kagome interjected, but she said it too late and saw the arrow fly towards its target. She looked to see Maeko but she was gone and the arrow was embedded into a tree trunk. She saw Maeko land quietly on the ground.  
  
"Leave now dead miko." Kikyou knew she didn't want to fight and that it would be a waste of her energy and left without a word.  
  
Kagome looked back at Maeko. "Well that was strange." She said.  
  
"I felt evil all around her."  
  
"Yes. I know." She replied.  
  
"We should go back to the castle." Maeko suggested. They started walking. "Just to let you know I'm not Sesshoumaru's mate."  
  
Kagome looked up suddenly she felt her cheeks warm and soon she knew she was blushing. "I'm sorry. Wait how do you know."  
  
"Well I heard your thoughts I have certain techniques that allow me to feel my opponents feelings. Sorry I didn't mean to but you could just feel it." Maeko smiled apologetically.  
  
"Oh." Was all Kagome could say.  
  
They continued talking all the way to the palace. Kagome got to know Maeko's past and how it was. She felt sympathy for her she could only think of how it would be like to see Sota she couldn't think about it. "So you also want to fight and destroy Naraku." Said Maeko.  
  
Kagome nodded. "He's needs to be destroyed for all the pain he caused."  
  
Maeko just merely nodded and walked towards her chamber. "I will see you tomorrow Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded and left. She soon saw Inuyasha running towards her in the hall.  
  
"Kagome I sense Kikyou around are you okay?"  
  
She nodded and blushed with his concern. "Maeko was with me." She heard him growl. "Inuyasha she's a good person. Well I'm going to go to sleep." Inuyasha nodded and let her pass. Kagome felt so confused on her walk to her chambers. Kikyou clearly ment something when she said 'you don't know what it's like...' She knew Kikyou might have some lingering love for Inuyasha. Did she think Inuyasha loved her?  
  
AN: So whatcha think. Any ideas for a pairing. Might help ya know. Well review!!! 


	6. Adventures

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Inuyasha... :(  
  
Ch. 6 Adventure  
  
That morning they all gathered in the dinning hall to eat some breakfast. They were all chatting when Sesshoumaru entered the room. A silent hush fell over everyone. "I know you have been wanting to know why I have summoned you." He looked around and saw he had everyone's undivided attention. "I wanting to hold a counsel on the battle with Naraku. It's clearly evident he will be coming here to gather the last shard." He indicated the necklace around Maeko's neck. "I would think that a strong Miko would be needed for our defense. The only one left is Kagome." Everyone agreed to his statement.  
  
"What makes you think we're going to help you." Inuyasha spat.  
  
"You have to retrieve the rest of the jewel don't you." He replied sharply. "And he's taken Rin. She was taken last night and nobody will live after taking what's mine." He swore.  
  
Kagome stood up. "I will help in the battle." she declared.  
  
"What! Kagome, have you gave much thought to it." demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha an innocent girl has been taken by a wretched demon. How can you not want to help." she cried.  
  
Inuyasha slumped down, no use in convincing her otherwise. She could be as stubborn as a mule. They continued talking about battle strategies and who would take on who.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeko stood at her balcony and watched the moon. She wondered how long it would be for her to stay here. She wanted to fight Naraku now but knew she shouldn't go out without being prepared. He had to be strong if he killed her parents and now he had most of the shikon shards. She left the castle and went out into the forest. She needed to train. As she flew through the sky she sensed a youkai near. She dived down towards it when she stopped and saw silver hair float in the wind. She landed quietly a couple of yards away and watched him.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the ground below and saw it rise and fall. A ground youkai was there. They seem to ignore his warning. The youkai that came here was endless. Defending the Western Lands took up most of his time, like now. His thoughts began to drift to the fight between Maeko and Inuyasha. He smirked. How it was so amusing to see him so surprised. Then Maeko and her beautiful face. He grimaced why was he thinking such thoughts. He saw the giant worm like youkai rise up. He drew his sword. He leapt down to stand in front of it. "You have been warned." He quickly slashed his sword and saw the sword cut off the head. That was too easy such lower youkai were easy to kill. He soon saw a spider youkai approach and centipede. He saw shikon shards glint in the moonlight from their foreheads. He held his sword ready for battle. He sensed two more approaching, and he scolded. He didn't need this of all things. It was a waste of time considering the battle with Naraku loomed ahead. The youkai charged after him and he dodged it easily. It began to stab at him with his sharp legs and he merely dodged getting bored. He slashed it quickly cutting its legs off. He saw the centipede come at him and he soon was defending his back and front. Then lizard youkai and snake came at him with anewed ferocity. They surrounded him their eyes aglow with hate. He prepared for a hard battle. Suddenly he saw movement in the shadow. He scolded for not sensing it sooner. Then he saw the spider youkai erupt in blue flames then all that was left was charred marks in the ground. "Maeko." He said.  
  
She came out of the shadow. "Need help Sesshoumaru?" she asked.  
  
"I don't need your help." He said.  
  
She rolled her eyes the ego of a lord. She stood beside him. "Sure." The youkai charged at them soon attacking and they went to work. She saw the worm youkai dive at her. She dodged it easily and twirled around with her eyes widening she let loose flames of blue fire sweep out upon it. The fires seemed to consume the whole monster. She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. She saw he was busy slashing away at the spider youaki with his whip. She watched as a centipede try to dive at him raising her katana she met it half way slicing it in two. She let a blast of blue flames to engulf it leaving only scorching marks. She turned and saw the spider youaki lay on the ground in pieces and a lizard one, too. She let loose an inferno to clean the mess up. She wiped her hands. "Well wasn't that something." She said.  
  
"You need more training. You carelessly let your flames out it could of destroyed my land." He said sharply.  
  
"Like you should be talking, you're not the greatest fighter in the world."  
  
"I am and you know it." He replied arrogantly.  
  
"Sure." She said. "If your so great lets spar." She saw him walk away towards the castle. "See you can't even accept my challenge." She yelled.  
  
"Fine tomorrow if it makes you stop yelling." She heard him say.  
  
AN: Well I thought I'd just throw this in for fun. Well review, please!!! 


	7. The Spar

Chapter 7 The Spar  
  
Maeko woke the next morning. She felt refreshed and ready for the spar now but she would wait. She walked down to the dining hall and found everyone was awake already eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning Maeko." Kagome said. She smiled back at her and sat at her usual spot. She saw that Sesshoumaru wasn't at the table. She watched as the others talked and ate. She finished eating and went out to the garden leaving the arguing Sango and Miroku. She sat on the bench enjoying the fresh scent of flowers. It made her think of the old times at home. She uses to play in the gardens with her little sister. How she missed her. She saw Kagome was walking towards her She smiled at her. "How are things going Kagome." She asked.  
  
"Oh okay I suppose."  
  
She nodded and yet she could sense something bothered her still. She had felt it the other night but didn't ask upon it. "Umm Kagome not to intrude but you seem bothered by something, can I help you?" she asked.  
  
She heard Kagome sigh. "I don't know." They sat there for a while then Kagome blurted out "Well I umm. I well hmm how do I say this I'm confused about Inuyasha." She could see the cheeks blush.  
  
"Oh. That huh. Well have you talked to him about this?" She inquired.  
  
"No!" Kagome replied quickly.  
  
"Well I think you care for him don't you Kagome?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Do you care more for him maybe like love him." She saw again her cheeks redden even more.  
  
"Well that's why I'm confused."  
  
"Well it's obvious that he cares for you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Oh I just know. Maybe when you feel the time is right you can talk to him about this."  
  
"But there's a problem umm Kikyou." Kagome said.  
  
"Well by the looks of her the other night I don't think she's a problem Kagome." She said.  
  
Soon they saw Sango run up to them. "Kagome-chan, Inuyasha is fighting with Sesshoumaru." She said.  
  
Maeko got up. "Let's go watch Kagome." But she soon saw Kagome was way ahead of her. She shouldn't fret so much isn't like he's going to kill him. She walked down towards the other side and saw the brothers in a battle. She saw the last blow as Inuyasha flew down into the ground from a hit from Sesshoumaru. That was too bad, she thought. She watched as Inuyasha struggled up.  
  
"Inuyasha you need to think before you hit me. Try to figure out the outcome. You know tactics." Sesshoumaru said glumly.  
  
"So I see Sesshoumaru is actually trying to train his little brother." She said.  
  
"Trying is the key word." Said Miroku.  
  
She saw Inuyasha huff and puff. "Oh take a rest Inuyasha." She drew her Katana. "My turn." She said. They all watch as Maeko entered the ring. "You promised" she smiled at him. She took her battle stance.  
  
"Now the rules are first round you don't have any weapons, then next round one weapon is allowed. The next you pick another different weapon. The third/last round will determine the winner." Miroku said. She nodded and laid her katana on the ground. Then her daggers. She took her battle stance and waited for him. They slowly started walking around each other then she lunged out with a right swing. She knew he would dodge that. She kept swinging with her yokai speed. He dodged matching her own speed. She knew he was just waiting for the perfect chance to get her. She kept her guard up waiting for it, too.  
  
From below Kagome watched at amazement the two was fighting with great speed. At some points she could only see blurs of actions. She saw that Maeko fought with different techniques a lot. She figures she must have had many trainers. She didn't know Maeko was such a good fighter because she didn't look like one. She was graceful and serene. Now her determined side showed and her skills.  
  
Maeko saw her chance at winning this spar. She jumped quickly into the sky making a somersault and ending up behind him. She grabs his arms and twists it behind him. "Do you give up Sesshoumaru?" she asks. She suddenly felt her heart beat faster and her palms sweat. What the hell is going on she thought. "Well." She asked. Her only answer was silence. Many was watching and waiting what was going to happen now. Could the Sesshoumaru of Western Lands been defeated in a simple spar? Of course not.  
  
Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked that she bested him at this match but he also saw a loophole. Soon he felt her heart quickens and her breathing slightly labored. What was wrong with her, he thought. She wasn't in any sort of pain. He couldn't understand. He then decided to act upon the flaw. Using his feet he quickly snaps it back, tripping her. He swiftly turns around and now held her own arms. He twisted them behind and used his feet to lock her legs. "Now who is going to give up." His only reply was a grunt.  
  
"I declare winner of the first round to Sesshoumaru. It was fought bravely by the beautiful Maeko though." Miroku exclaimed. Sango shot him and evil look and he coward down in her gaze. "Now to round two." Miroku announces. "What is your weapon Sesshoumaru?" asks Miroku. He decided upon his whip and pulls it out.  
  
He sees Maeko draw out her katana. He didn't know how to put this but he felt joy in sparring with her. He didn't know why. It was just a spar nothing special about it. Yet he knew something was special about even though he tried not to admit it. He bows and stands up. He sees her bow back and the battle started. He threw his whip out only to miss her. He kept throwing then. He knew this would tire her soon. He saw her burst with speed and raise her sword up. He quickly throws his whip out and wraps it around her sword. He draws back as the sword was taken from her grasp. She glared at him but smiled smartly. "Your now weaponless why are you smiling." He asked. He retracts his whip and throws it at her only to hit nothing but air. He looks back and sees she was standing by her sword. He should of known a mistake like that could lead to his downfall. She grabs her sword and readies herself. He throws out his whip and saw it swirl around her sword. It was his turn to smirk. He pulls on it and felt a tug back.  
  
"Not this time" She smirked.  
  
The flicks his wrist slightly and controlling the electrical charge he didn't want to kill her. So he lowered the voltage and then sent it out. He heard her grit her teeth as the charge coursed through her body. Angered seem to flow from her. He saw the sword suddenly flashing red and the sword crackled with too much energy sending the flow back to him. He clenched his teeth and knew it would pass soon. After it faded he felt a wave of heat come at him. He looked up to see the sword continued to glow. Yanking hard on his whip he drew it back. His flesh burned and his blood seem to be on fire coursing through his veins. He knelt slightly then fell to his knees. It burned so much. He gritted his teeth. He never encountered this kind of attack. "Winner of round two Maeko!!" exclaimed Miroku.  
  
Maeko watched her opponent knell. It was sad she had to do that but he shouldn't have gone for the sword. She remembered learning this attack from her very own mother. She walked up to him and placed her hand under his chin bringing his face up to look at her. She saw shock in his eyes and admiration? She wasn't quiet sure but she placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes letting her cooling touch spread.  
  
He saw her hand fall on his forehead and soon the burning sensation ceased and he felt normal. He was surprised it was stopped so easily. He stood up and flexed his hands and it felt like new. He couldn't believe it. "You should teach me that." He merely said.  
  
"Well can't be done." She replied.  
  
"Why not?" he demanded.  
  
"It is only in our clan."  
  
He felt stares on him and looked at them. He saw the kitsune look down quickly. "Okay now for round three go at it."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and unsheathed his sword. The rival to the Tetsusaiga the Toukijin. He saw her draw out her katana. Her sword doesn't even match this one he thought. He taps into his yokai powers and quickly speeds up to her. He slashes but was blocked with her sword. They kept at it when suddenly a blue inferno came at him. He dodged it easily but became more cautious. He saw her eyes brighten and another one came at him then another all in repetition. He dodged quickly and felt his sweat fall across his face. He saw her began to rise up and hover above the ground. Then he saw a flame trail out and span out into a circle around him. It spreads quickly making the circle smaller and smaller. He jumps up and lands on the other side. Soon the flame trails back and continues to try to capture him. He looks up to see her watch him intently. She stopped the flames 5 feet from him. He uses his yokai speed and quickly jumps up and charges at her with his sword. He mets with her sword and they went into an intense sword battle. They went at great speed any human eye couldn't catch. Suddenly the land erupted into blue flames covering the fight. The flames obsurred their vision. They could only catch glimpses as the flames lept out. The group had to back up from the scorching heat. The flames lessened to reveal Maeko knelling down and Sesshoumaru's sword was aimed at her throat barely centimeters away but also her sword aimed at his stomach. The flames ceased and only scorch marks remained.  
  
"Looks like a draw." Said Miroku. Everyone clapped at the show.  
  
"Good job Maeko that was amazing." Said Sango.  
  
He saw her smile modestly. Everyone left to go eat dinner.  
  
Maeko looks up to see Sesshoumaru starring at her. She held out her own hand. "Good spar Sesshoumaru." she said. She smiled brightly. "I haven't had a good spar since when I was younger in my village." She only saw him nod and leave for the dinning hall. At least I got a nod, she thought.  
  
A/N: Well that was fun...reviews!!!!!! 


	8. Preparation

Ch. 8 Preparation  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down that night and gathered up his supplies to write letters out to all the lords. He wrote to Raidon the hawk youkai, Kin of the Black Dragon Clan, and Marise the cat youkai. He knew in order to defeat Naraku he must gather as many allies as possible. He called forth for his most trusted deliverer. "Lang deliver these letters quickly. Be careful." he said. She nodded and took off into the night. He hoped they will be delivered successfully.  
  
That night Maeko went out into the garden. Its sereneness seems to calm her and relax her. She looked out onto the moon when she saw a silver flash by. Sesshoumaru, she thought. She got up and followed him. He might need help in protecting the lands. Oh what was she thinking she just wanted to be around him. She flew up and swiftly saw him come up in her view. She saw him sweep down into the tall trees and followed. She felt a sudden wave of evil ripple through her. She quickly tried to catch up to him to warn him. She landed in a nearby clearing and didn't see him. Where are you? She thought. She finally saw him in the shadow. "Sesshoumaru, why are you out here." She asked. She saw him stare at her with his cool yellow eyes. She took a step closer. "What's wrong?" she asked once again but not getting a response. She was within arms reach when she sensed it. "Sesshou- " suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" she coughed out. The illusion faded to Naraku. "You!" she said.  
  
He chuckled. "You were tricked so easily." He chuckled once again.  
  
"Let me go!" she coughed out.  
  
"Where is the shikon shard, wench." He demanded.  
  
"I don't have it." She replied.  
  
"You lie," he spat. Then he saw it dangling from her neck. "You lied wench." He used his other hand and yanked the chain off. He sneered at her. "Now I have all the shards except the one Inuyasha possesses."  
  
"What do you plan?" she demanded. She struggled to get out of his vice grip. She only succeeded in getting it tighter.  
  
"Stop the struggle it won't hurt."  
  
"What do you want with me. You have the shard let me go!" she sent a fire out. It caught him and instead of helping her it made it worse. Angered he held her tighter. She began to cough.  
  
"You're annoying, wench." He spat. She soon saw a darkness sweep out of him into her.  
  
"What." She croaked. She felt sudden cold wash over her. She felt the pressure release as he let go of her and fell to her knees. She coughed and began breathing heavily. She shuddered in the warm night. She fell down and lay there as something dark and oily seized her mind. She heard someone rush in.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell the hanyou from his castle. "Naraku, what do you want." He demanded. He then saw Maeko on the ground. "Maeko!" he went to her.  
  
"Stay back or she gets it." He said.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped. "What have you done to her?" he demanded. He looked down to see her hair fade to a pure black color.  
  
He heard Naraku chuckle. "What I always wanted." He said.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw her fingers grip the ground struggling against an unseen evil. He watched in shock as she rose. Instead of beautiful sparkling eyes there was a dark abyss in place. Her hair flowed a dark black with white tips. "What have you done!" he demanded.  
  
"She's my new mate." He said.  
  
Sesshoumaru charged at him. He met with a sudden blast of fire. Not the usual blue fire but was met with black flames. He took a step back too stunned to attack. He saw her walk over to Naraku. He placed a hand protectively on her shoulder. "Lets go, my queen." He said. They started floating into the night sky. Sesshoumaru's eyes began glowing a deep red. The blood in his veins flowed like fire. He stopped his transformation knowing it would be of no use. Soon they were distant specks in the sky. Then he snapped. She's been possessed he thought. 


	9. The Rescue

Chapter 9 The Rescue  
  
Maeko watched all the events of her change in a dreamy state. It felt like she was watching a dream and had no control what so ever. Then, She was filled with complete hatred towards Naraku. She couldn't believe she let him do this to her. She struggled but to no avail. She desperately cried out but it only echoed in her mind, her prison. She saw Naraku take her to his castle and sat down. "My Queen of Darkness it's time to rule." He said. She heard a deeper version of her voice. "It's time for our rule my Lord." She replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru was seething with anger. He would get Naraku. He took what was his; he vowed it. He stalked off back to his chambers. He was soon met up with Kagome.  
  
"What happened Sesshoumaru." She asked.  
  
"Maeko's been kidnapped." He merely said.  
  
"What!!! We need to go get her." She exclaimed.  
  
"Don't be foolish wench. She's taken by Naraku." He said.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. "What do we do?" she questioned.  
  
"We prepare for the battle." He said and left her standing alone. Inuyasha came up to her.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Maeko's been kidnapped." She said meekly.  
  
"WHAT!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha. " Sesshoumaru said. "By midnight we're going to Naraku's castle to get her back." He looked towards the horizon. "We need to prepare for it." He left suddenly. They all headed back to their planning in the dining hall.  
  
"Well I won't be of much use." Said Miroku. "If Naraku has his bugs there. All I got is my staff." They nodded remembering the last time they encountered them.  
  
"I say we charge in get her out and be outta there before he knows it." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't be naïve." Said Sango. "There'll be Kagura there and Kanna." She said. She looked over at Sesshoumaru who was quiet the whole time. "What you think Sesshoumaru?" she asked.  
  
A sweeping shadow fell upon his heart. He felt this ache and anguish in him he never felt before. Could it be that he might love Maeko. That's absurd, he thought. He was Lord of the Western Lands he doesn't have time to love.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" questioned Sango. Then he came out of his deep inner thoughts.  
  
"What." He replied. "I was just asking what your thoughts were about the rescue of Maeko." She said. He gazed at her for a moment.  
  
"It'll be tough but I can handle it." He said. "I say Sango and Miroku take on Kagura." Said Kagome. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will keep Naraku busy while I go for Maeko." She finished. They all shrugged and then agreed to this plan knowing it won't turn out as expected. Sesshoumaru was quiet, should he tell them about Maeko transformation. No it was his concern. He would deal with it.  
  
"Can we trust Sesshoumaru." Questioned Inuyasha. He glared at him from across the long table. "Last time Sesshoumaru teamed up with Naraku." He stated.  
  
"Don't be stupid Inuyasha, Maeko is kidnapped then there's Rin." Kagome countered.  
  
"Sesshoumaru doesn't care about her." He argued.  
  
"I think he does." Argued Kagome. "What do you know. You're in love with a dead miko." muttered Kagome.  
  
"I heard that!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
They started arguing about it then stopped. Sesshoumaru was gone. He just got up and left the room. They all dispersed from the table to ponder about the coming midnight. 


End file.
